


Proud of you! Punz & Reader friendship

by Sleep_Is_A_Social_Construct



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: DreamSMP - Freeform, Gen, Older Sibling Luke | Punz, Speedrunning, idk how to tag, just a soft lil thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleep_Is_A_Social_Construct/pseuds/Sleep_Is_A_Social_Construct
Summary: Prompt - Punz watching you play minecraft and giving little tips and advice and then saying he is proud of uPronouns used: They/them
Kudos: 22





	Proud of you! Punz & Reader friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Made for a friend of mine (as are all my things), and its just a lil punz being proud of you :)  
> speaking of pride, I am so so proud of you for existing! you're doing so well :)
> 
> -Karl  
> ps. use the InteractiveFics browser extension to change the name from Y/N to your own! ^^

Y/Ns keyboard clicked as their Minecraft character sprinted across the nether, trying to find a bastion where they would get pearls. They were on a discord call with their friend Punz, who Y/N had met at vidcon a few years back. Punz threw hints and tips out every now and then, “not worth the materials.” “watch out, hoglin.” “good, good, keep going that way.” and of course the occasional “NO!!!” whenever Y/N died. 

“Ooh, that's a good trade.” Punz said in awe as a piglin dropped 4 pearls onto the ground, and Y/N jumped at them immediately, beginning to run as soon as they noted they had enough pearls; 14. 

“I know, i’ve been hacking.” Y/N joked, grinning at their monitor when a semi alarmed “What?” played in their headphones. 

“kidding! kidding.”

“You better be.” came Punz’s voice playfully, it was a joke they made often, a reference to the many times people had investigated Punz’s runs, trying to prove hacks (they were fruitless of course, punz refused to cheat without making it a joke, he would never cheat on genuine runs.).

The banter continued as Y/N exited the nether and hunted for the stronghold, many more jokes passing between the two friends, an occasional huff of playful annoyance sounding (mostly from Punz, Y/N was too good at comebacks to be speechless).

“YES!!!” Y/N s hands punched the air as the ‘Free The End’ achievement appeared in the bottom left corner of the screen, “PERSONAL BEST!!” 

Punz joined in the celebration, laughing when Y/N began making jokes about them being the best speedrunner ever, “maybe beat me first, then we’ll talk.” 

A jokingly sorrowful sigh played through Punz’s headset, “that’s what you always say!” Y/N whined, drawing the y out a comically long time.

Punz smiled, “And you still haven't beat me! But really, Y/N , I’m proud of you. You deserved this win.”

Y/N smiled with Punz, and the distance didn't seem so far between the two friends. No matter how far away they were, they had one thing in common; a love of minecraft.


End file.
